Ten Reasons Why
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: He loves her and so does she. These are his reasons why. GraLu. One-Shot. Super Fluff.


Title: **Ten Reasons Why**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: He loves her and so does she. These are his reasons why.

Rating: **K+**

_*This fic is actually similar to my Card Captor Sakura fic "Ten Ways to Say I Love You"._

For clarification purposes:

Mirajane Strauss: _Italicized_

Erza Scarlet: **Bold**

Lucy Heartfilia:**Bold Underlined**

Gray Fullbuster: Normal Underlined

Happy: _Italicize Underlined_

Reasons: **Bold Italicized**

******-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

.

.

Top Ten Reasons Why Gray Fullbuster Loves Lucy Heartfilia

.

(Commentaries by _Mirajane Strauss_, **Erza Scarlet**, and **Lucy Heartfilia**)

*with the special participation of Gray Fullbuster himself!

*Cameo by _Happy_.

.

.

_**#10. Lucy's body is the living definition of the words 'Sexy' and 'Hot' combined.**_

**Now I know why he always spent his time staring at my body.**

_I think our little Gray is growing up so quickly, don't you think so Erza?_

**Hm, I wouldn't have any problems with him staring... but one wrong move then... Off with his head! *pulls out sword***

**Erza, you're scary. **

_Let's get on to the next number shall we? Ohohoho._

-0-

_**#9. Lucy's beauty shines like the diamonds in the sky.**_

**Damn right I do.**

Babe, you'll be the most beautiful mama, grandma, and great-grandma in the planet.

**Gray, I told you to never touch Lucy in the wrong places! *points a thousand swords at Gray's direction***

YES MA'AM!

_With the way things are going, I don't think Gray would live until tonight._

**Mira, please don't say that.**

_I'm only kidding Lucy._

-0-

_**#8. Her brown orbs are captivating and mesmerizing.**_

Yes to that.

**Gray, your hands.**

YES MA'AM!

_Is being a police your new job Erza?_

**Mira, we can never know what's running inside that little head of his.**

_Right._

-0-

_**#7. Lucy is undoubtedly one of the strongest mages in the world.**_

**Thank you very much for recognizing my powers.**

I didn't mean it that way...

**WHAT?**

What I meant was-

_He won't ever have to worry about potential suitors with Loki and the other spirits guarding you 24/7._

**Mira, please step aside so we can have shaved ice for dessert tonight.**

Babe, you know you're the best.

**You're sleeping on the couch.**

I'm so sooooorry. Forgive me?

**Don't give in Lucy.**

Please? *puppy dog eyes*

**Ugh. No. It's either the couch or Erza's fist; take your pick.**

Couch it is.

-0-

_**#6. Lucy accepts Gray for who he is – even with his strange stripping habits.**_

**Well, duuuh, who wouldn't want to see those perfect abs?... Did I just say that out loud?**

**U-huh.**

_Lucy, I think you and Gray are growing up so fast! I can't wait to see your baby!_

**It's a good thing I still have some of Happy's old costumes from before.**

**Not you too Erza!**

-0-

_**#5. Lucy can smile even in the most unpleasant situations.**_

One of the reasons why I never gave up.

**Aww, I love you. You're sleeping back on the bed.**

Finally. *grins*

-0-

_**#4. The way she cares for others is really admirable.**_

_I remember how she defended Loki from the Spirit King._

**Yeah, too bad we weren't there to witness it.**

_*nods head* That was the start of my LokiLucy ship._

Mira, I thought you're on my side?

_I'm so sorry Gray, but I do have a lot of baby ships aside from yours. Lucy's just too cute._

-0-

_**#3. Her warmth and compassion melts away the wall of ice in his heart.**_

**Is this where that - "you can have her over my dead body" - came from?**

_What are you talking about?_

**That Phantom Lord arc scene.**

_WHAT? *transforms into demonic self* GRAY, YOU BETTER TELL ME THAT STORY OR ELSE!_

-0-

_**#2. Lucy's intelligence never fails to impress him.**_

**This helped us in a lot of dire situations.**

**Thank you Erza. It's my greatest weapon.**

_Lucy, did you check out a couple of books from the guild's library?_

**Yeah, why?**

_Natsu's currently burning the books outside._

**SHIT!**

_I'll slash the damages off your pay._

**I thought we were friends Mira?**

_Ohohohohohohoho._

-0-

_**And #1. Lucy's love is the Omega to his Alpha, the 'Z' to his 'A', the blood in his veins, giving him life every single day.**_

**I... I don't know what to say...**

You don't have to say anything except yes.

**What?**

Marry me.

**...**

Lucy?

_I think she fainted from too much happiness._

Oh, well then, excuse us guys. *runs off to the nearest room* I have a princess to wake.

_AWWWW, Isn't he adorable Erza? _

**...**

_Erza?_

**Mira, tell Jellal that if he doesn't do 'THIS' thing to me, the Fernandez family is a lost cause.**

_Duly noted. _

**And tell Gray to tone it down a bit! I'm being scarred for life!**

_Awwww, to be so in – LOOOOVE._

_AYE SIR!_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
